Engineers are always seeking ways to improve the efficiency and productivity of machines and systems. Reducing energy costs through improved efficiency of a mine, quarry, aggregate, forestry or construction operation, for example, and increasing predictability of such costs, are perennial goals of engineers, site managers and machine operators. In the context of fuel economy, virtually innumerable strategies have been developed over the years to enable machines and systems to operate on less fuel. High fuel costs and volatility in energy markets have increased incentives in recent years for improvements in this field.
Engine operating strategies have been proposed, for example, where fuel is injected at a time or according to a manner of injection such that the fuel will be burned as completely as possible. Other strategies limit operation of an engine or machine more directly, such as by placing limits on engine speed or engine torque. In either case, a tradeoff in performance is commonly observed.
Commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 7,962,758 to Grill et al. is directed to a Machine System Having Task-Adjusted Economy Modes. Grill et al. propose a control system having a controller that classifies a currently performed task, and adjusts power source operation based upon the classification.